


Missing You

by cinnamon_toast (what_the_turtleduck)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, M/M, Timeskip Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_turtleduck/pseuds/cinnamon_toast
Summary: "Iwaizumi ran inside to find his mother. “I’m going to go get Tooru!” he declared before scurrying towards the door. His mother grabbed his hand before he could get too far.“Oh no, sweetheart, the Oikawa’s are on vacation! They aren’t back yet.”Hajime blinked up at his mother. Had it not been a week yet? How long was a week, actually?"---Hajime missing Tooru at 6 years old, and again at 18.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Missing You

**Age 6**

“A whole week, Iwa-chan! Did you hear me?” 

Iwaizumi Hajime looked up to meet his best friend’s gaze. Oikawa Tooru’s face was red, the beginning of tears threatening to trickle out of his eyes. The two boys were playing in the Iwaizumi family’s backyard, various action figures scattered on the ground around them. They had been friends for all of time, as far as they were concerned. For as long as either could remember, they always had each other to play with.

“A week isn’t that long, Tooru” Iwaizumi huffed back. Oikawa shook his head.

“But I’ve never been gone for that long before! What if you find someone new to play with?” The brunette’s eyes were boring into Hajime’s, getting glassier by the second. Oikawa sniffled before wiping his nose on his sleeve. “I’m going to miss you Iwa-chan…” he continued, quieter than before.

Hajime rolled his eyes. Oikawa had just informed him that he and his family would be going on vacation. The older boy was already very familiar with his friend’s dramatic tendencies, but this seemed entirely unnecessary. 

“Yeah, yeah… It’s not a big deal Tooru. A week is no time at all!” 

“Yes it is!”

“No, it isn’t! Stop being such a baby.”

“I am not being a baby!” Tooru whined. He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted, bottom lip trembling. 

Hajime stuck his tongue out at Tooru before going back to playing. Defeated, Tooru picked up an action figure as well. The boys became more animated, their bickering quickly forgotten. As the sun began to set, Iwaizumi’s mother called out to let them know it was time for Oikawa to go home. 

“Bye, Iwa-chan! I’ll miss you!” Oikawa chirped after gathering his toys and heading to the door. 

“Whatever. See you in a week, Tooru,” Hajime quipped, still not convinced that this was as big of an issue as the other boy was making it seem. Oikawa offered one more pout in response, then began his walk to his own home across the street. 

Three days went by, and Hajime found himself to be extremely bored. He had all of his toys set up in an elaborate formation, the summer sun shining down onto the scene. Godzilla was in position to terrorize the little city made of blocks, various stuffed animals in his path, and a superhero action figure was standing by to take on the giant lizard. Everything was ready, but something was missing. He needed his best friend’s energy. 

Iwaizumi ran inside to find his mother. “I’m going to go get Tooru!” he declared before scurrying towards the door. His mother grabbed his hand before he could get too far.

“Oh no, sweetheart, the Oikawa’s are on vacation! They aren’t back yet.”  


Hajime blinked up at his mother. Had it not been a week yet? How long _was_ a week, actually? 

“Ohh… Ok.” 

“Don’t worry, dear. Little Tooru-kun will be back before you know it!” Iwaizumi-san chuckled, ruffling her son’s hair. 

The boy nodded before glumly returning to the backyard. He grabbed the Godzilla and halfheartedly knocked over a few block towers. This wasn’t as much fun by himself. Hajime started bringing his collection up to his bedroom, no longer interested. Maybe he could play with Oikawa tomorrow. 

Tomorrow came, and still no Oikawa. Hajime was starting to get a little worried. Maybe Oikawa had been right: a week away was a big deal. The dark haired boy looked out his window towards the house across the street. The Oikawa’s family car was still missing from the driveway, and all the lights were off. How much longer would they be gone?

On day five, Hajime’s mother found him sniffling in his room, trying very hard not to cry. She rushed over to him, pulling the boy into a warm hug. 

“I miss Tooru…” he admitted, the tears now flowing freely. This was the longest he’d ever been away from his friend in all of his six years of life, and he was starting to feel it. What if he never came back? 

His mother ran a comforting hand through his hair and reassured him that the Oikawa family would be back very soon. Hajime choked out a fresh sob, causing his mother to stifle back a laugh. She had never seen her son so worked up, but it was very sweet to see how much he cared about his friend. 

After the seventh day, Hajime found himself in his backyard once again when a familiar voice reached his ears. 

“Iwa-chan!!! I’m back!”

Hajime’s head shot up at the sound of Tooru’s voice. He quickly stood to see the other boy making his way into the backyard, and found his legs moving towards him before he could think. He launched himself at Tooru, pulling him into a hug. Both boys tumbled onto the grass, laughing loudly. 

“Iwa-chan! You did miss me!” Tooru said with a smile stretching across his face. Hajime scrambled up, a red flush making it’s way across his cheeks. He punched the brunette’s arm lightly. 

“Maybe.. Shut Up!” he grumbled, but his matching smile betrayed his tone. 

The friends chattered back and forth about their weeks, happy to be reunited. As the day turned into evening, Iwaizumi-san called out to the boys to signal that it was time for Tooru to go home. Hajime followed Oikawa to the door, hanging on to the boy’s every word as he continued to babble about his trip.

“Tooru… Please don’t be gone for a week ever again,” Hajime whispered as he hugged his friend goodbye. Oikawa laughed in response. 

“Ok, Iwa-chan!” 

**Age 18**

Iwaizumi took a deep breath, staring at Oikawa’s back as they walked through the airport. The setter was about to get on a plane, following his dream of playing volleyball professionally all the way to Argentina. It was all a little surreal that the day had finally come that they would have to part ways. 

“This is my terminal, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa stated softly, turning back to face his boyfriend. A small smile crept across his features, a genuine look reserved for Hajime’s eyes. 

Iwaizumi let out a shaky sigh. He would be visiting Argentina in 3 months, but until then the boys would be separated by more distance than ever before. Though they had been preparing for this day for weeks, it was still scary to be here, to actually see the plane that would whisk Tooru away from Japan. 

“Three months is nothing, Tooru,” Iwaizumi managed to choke out, his voice more strained than he anticipated. He could feel his face redden, and his eyes begin to water, betraying his confident words. Oikawa let out a small laugh. 

“I don’t know Iwa-chan… Remember when we were six and I went away for a week? You cried after four days!” Oikawa teased. Hajime’s eyes widened at the memory. 

“Shut up, Shittykawa! How do you even know that?!”

“Your mom told me!”

“Unbelievable…” Hajime hid his face in his hands in a poor attempt to cover his now fully crimson cheeks. He felt a pair of strong hands cup his face, pulling his gaze to meet the chocolate brown eyes of the man in front of him. Oikawa flashed another smile. 

“But hey, we survived that, right?” the taller man whispered. Hajime grinned back before leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on Tooru’s lips. He pulled back and grabbed Tooru’s hands, bringing them down between them. 

“We did. And we’ll survive this too.” 

They stared into each other’s eyes as a voice announced that the flight to Argentina was now boarding. Tooru yelped in surprise and looked towards the gate. It was time to go. 

Oikawa enveloped Iwaizumi in a tight embrace, nuzzling his head into the other’s neck. “I’ll miss you so much, Hajime.” he whispered. 

The shorter man hugged him back just as tightly, and smiled at the sound of his given name. 

“I’ll miss you too, baby. But we’ll be together again before you know it.” 

Hajime and Tooru have always had each other. And as Hajime watched his best friend make his way to his flight, he reminded himself that they would always have each other no matter the distance.


End file.
